Beloved Nii-san
by Akai girl
Summary: Bagi Hikaru, Akira adalah cinta. Oleh sebab itu Hikaru akan melakukan apapun untuknya. orang yang dicintainya. warn:newbie


**Beloved Nii-san**

**Meganebu Disclaimer** by the real artist

There's no **profit** from make this fanfic

Warning : many typo(s), not for children, gak jelas, aneh, Maybe Canon, Unbetaed

So Enjoy

.

Hikaru tidak mengerti sebuah perasaan yang muncul terhadap kakanya. Setiap kali ia dekat dengan Akira, kakanya jantungnya akan selalu berdegup kencang. Tetapi Hikaru mengerti sebuah rasa yang dinamakan cinta. Rasa cinta yang tumbuh pada kakaknya. Kakak yang ia sayangi.

Hikaru tahu rasa yang dimilikinya adalah salah. Mencintai saudaranya sendiri yang juga memiliki alat kelamin yang menggantung diantara kakinya, tambahkan juga tidak memiliki buah dada.

Seandainya saja Hikaru terlahir sebagai seorang perempuan, hal itu dapat mengurangi sedikit kejanggalan yang ada. Walaupun Hikaru tidak mungkin bisa mengubah takdir yang telah ditulis kami- sama, ia akan terus mencintai Akira meskipun hal itu terlarang.

Bagi Hikaru, Akira adalah sosok kakak yang begitu perhatian dan baik. Sejak kedua orang tua mereka meninggal Akira lah yang selama ini mengurusnya. Waktu itu umur Akira baru 8 tahun dan Hikaru 7 tahun.

Akira yang memiliki sifat keras kepala berangsur-angsur merubah sifatnya, Akira berusaha menjadi sosok kakak seperti yang diinginkan Hikaru. Akira akan menyelimuti HIkaru dengan kehangatan, membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan setiap kali Hikaru mulai khawatir terhadap kakaknya itu.

.

.

Terkadang Hikaru akan menunggu Akira pulang bahkan hingga larut malam. Pernah seharian Akira tidak pulang kembali ke rumah. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu saat Hikaru mendapati kakaknya bercengkrama, bersendau gurau dengan teman-temannya. Apalagi Akira bersekolah di sekolah yang khusus anak laki-laki.

Oleh karenanya, saat Akira pulang Hikaru tidak mau jauh-jauh dari Akira.

Seperti saat ini Hikaru duduk di sofa sendirian ditemani segelas kopi yang sudah kosong separuhnya. Hikaru menunggu Akira sesekali dirinya menguap merasakan kantuk. Hikaru telah menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya jadi ia tidak punya pekerjaan hari ini selain menunggu Akira tentunya.

Iris crimsonnya melirik jam dinding, jarum panjang telah menunjuk ke angka 11. Hikaru kembali menguap untuk kesekian kalinya, Hikaru meraih mug miliknya yang mulai dingin. Melirik pada mug kopi yang masih penuh disebelahnya yang seharusnya untuk Akira.

Hikaru beringsut. Mengganti posisinya menjadi tidur di sofa yang terasa sempit untuk tubuhnya yang mulai beranjak dewasa. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan sofa yang keras dan kakinya menggantung ke lengan yang lain. Hikaru masih bertahan untuk tetap terjaga menunggu hingga deritan pintu depan terdengar.

Hikaru memejamkan matanya yang mulai menggantuk. Matanya terlalu lelah untuk terbuka. Dengkuran halus terdengar seiring kesadaran Hikaru mulai terbawa oleh alam mimpi. Ia tidak bisa menunggu Akira untuk saat ini, sepertinya pekerjaan rumah yang terlalu banyak membuatnya tumbang.

.

.

Akira Souma, anak lelaki tertua dari keluarga Souma, sayangnya kedua orangtuanya telah pergi. Selama ini Akira menjalani 9 tahun kehidupannya bersama adiknya. Seorang adik yang manis dan imut layaknya perempuan. Kenyataannya, adiknya adalah lelaki yang bernama, Hikaru Souma.

Iris mata yang memilki warna crimson persis seperti adiknya itu menatap dengan tatapan sendu kearah adiknya yang tertidur di sofa. Kakinya menggantung di tangan sofa.

Mulut Hikaru sedikit terbuka. Dengkuran halus yang berasal dari mulut Hikaru terdengar teratur dan pelan pertanda Hikaru telah lelap dalam buaian mimpi.

Tangannya tergerak menuju tengkuk dan kaki Hikaru. memindahkan ke tempat yang lebih nyaman untuk tidur.

Hikaru yang merasakan pergerakan yang membuat tidurnya terggangu berusaha membuka matanya namun ia urungkan saat merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Padahal Akira tidak bermaksud membangunkan Hikaru, Akira harus minta maaf nanti.

Akira menggendong Hikaru seperti sepasang pengantin yang baru menikah. Wajah Hikaru memerah sempurna meskipun ia berpura-pura tertidur. Akira menyeringai, tentu saja menyadari hal itu.

Tubuh Hikaru terasa ringan dalam gendonggannya. Membuat Akira bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya apa yang selama ini Hikaru makan hingga tubuhnya begitu kurus seperti ini.

Langkahnya telah sampai ke lantai dua masuk ke sebuah ruangan yang dengan dinding berhias warna nyentrik dan gambar-gambar kacamata. Seperti kamar seorang maniak. Dengan perlahan Akira membaringkan tubuh Hikaru yang berpura-pura tertidur diatas kasur berwarna putih gading.

Akira menarik kacamata yang sudah melorot dari hidung Hikaru. Menaruhnya di nakas. Iris mata Akira tidak lepas dari wajah Hikaru. Akira terheran-heran mengapa Wajah Hikaru terlihat terlalu imut untuk ukuran seorang lelaki padahal umurnya dan Hikaru hanya berbeda satu tahun harusnya Hikaru menjadi seorang lelaki yang tampan seperti dirinya.

Perbedaan tinggi mereka juga sangat jauh, Hikaru lebih pendek 10 centi. Walaupun begitu yang membuat Akira kesal adalah ketampanannya tersaingi oleh keimutan Hikaru.

Akira tersenyum membayangkan apa yang dilamunkannya. Kemudian sebuah ide jahil muncul diotaknya. Akira mendekatkan wajahnya menuju telinga Hikaru. "Hikaru, gomene membangunkanmu," desahan nafas Akira terdengar tepat di telinga Hikaru membuat Hikaru beringsut bangun, membuka matanya. Wajah Hikaru yang memerah sempurna dan berpura-pura mengucek matanya terlihat lucu.

Akira menampakkan seulas senyumnya. Walaupun Hikaru tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas senyum yang tercetak diwajah Akira. HIkaru membalasnya juga dengan seulas senyum yang terbentuk manis dibibirnya, "Daijobu."

Sebuah kantung mata yang selama ini disembunyikan Hikaru terlihat jelas dibawah matanya. Akira membulatkan matanya saat baru menyadarinya.

Akira mendorong tubuh Hikaru kembali terbaring di kasur. Akira meletakkan kedua tangan guna menumpu tubuhnya di antara kepala Hikaru, sekaligus untuk mengunci pergerakan Hikaru. Hening. Baik Akira maupun Hikaru tidak ada yang membuka mulutnya.

Akira menyerah, menghela nafas kasar, menuntut penjelasan dari Hikaru, "Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku pulang larut?"

Hikaru mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, tidak sanggup menatap iris mata kakanya yang berkilat menahan amarah, "Ayolah, nii-" ucapan Hikaru terpotong saat tangan Akira meraih dagunya sembari mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Kiss

Bibir mereka berdua bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman, hanya saling bersentuhan. Ciuman yang mengunggkapkan perasaan keduanya. Sebuah ciuman diantara rasa kasih yang berubah menjadi cinta.

Sebuah ciuman ringan yang hanya menempel bibir membuat Hikaru terkejut. Tidak dapat bereaksi lebih, kerja otaknya seperti mendadak berhenti saat menerima ciuman Akira. Hikaru menyentuh bibirnya yang lembab. Iris crimsonnya terbuka lebar menatap dengan pandangan tidak percaya ke kakaknya. Bibirnya terbuka berusaha mengucapkan protes. Namun ciuman kedua mendarat lagi dibibirnya.

Untuk kedua kalinya, bibir Akira bersentuhan dengan bibir lembut Hikaru. Bibir Hikaru lembut sekali seperti permen, manis. Akira menginginkan lebih dari ini.

Organ dalam bibir Akira mencoba melesak masuk kedalam mulut Hikaru yang setengah terbuka. Sebuah gigitan yang begitu lembut hingga lidah Akira telah masuk kedalam rongga hangat Hikaru. Akira melakukannya dengan perlahan seakan Hikaru adalah barang langka yng mudah pecah. Mengulum, menekan hingga saliva yang entah milik siapa meluber membasahi pipi Hikaru.

Hikaru memejamkan matanya mulai terbuai. Lidah Akira bergerak dengan lembut didalam bibirnya.

Hikaru sadar ini semua telah salah namun, ia tidak mampu melepaskan Akira bahkan jantungnya telah berdebar-debar kencang saat ini.

Hikaru membiarkan lidah Akira bermain di mulutnya. Hikaru hanya bisa memejamkan mata saat rongga atas mulut terasa geli oleh permainan lidah Akira.

Erangan kecil lolos dari bibir adiknya membuat Akira semakin memperdalam serangannya. Kecipak lidah yang saling beradu terdengar ditelinganya.

5 menit berlalu bibir keduanya kemudian terlepas mulai kehabisan nafas dari apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.

Hikaru tidak ingin hal ini cepat berlalu. Dan entah sejak kapan jarak mereka telah terhapus. Tubuh Akira memeluk tubuh Hikaru erat.

Akira menempelkan keningnya ke kening Hikaru sehingga hidung mereka ikut bersentuhan. Iris Akira menatap lekat wajah Hikaru yang memerah dan susah payah mencari oksigen.

Iris crimcson Hikaru menyendu. Tangan Hikaru berpindah menuju dadanya. Sebuah rasa sesak mulai muncul. Rasa sesak yang tidak akan mungkin hilang sekarang hingga seterusnya. Mungkin hanya untuk kali ini saja Hikaru akan bersikap egois dengan memiliki kakanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Tidak untuk orang, untuk kali ini saja. Bahkan Hikaru rela memberikan apapun asalkan ia bisa bersama dengan Akira hanya untuk sekali ini saja. Biarkan ia menuruti apa yang Akira minta sedari dulu.

Tangan Akira mengangkat wajah Hikaru yang menuduk. Akira mengerti apa yang dirasakan oleh adiknya itu, ia juga merasakannya. Akira mulai mengelus pipi Hikaru yang terasa lembut, kebiasaan yang dilakukannya untuk menenangkan Hikaru. Hikaru mengganguk singkat. Hikaru memilih memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhan tangan maupun lidah Akira pada tubuhnya. Menikmati setiap  
>kenikmatan yang begitu menyakitkan hatinya.<p>

Memberikan seutuhnya pada Akira. Hanya untuk malam ini saja. Semua yang ia lakukan hanyalah untuk kakaknya.

Tubuhnya terbawa terbang terbuai dalam kenikmatan dunia yang begitu singkat dan menyakitkan. Kemudian dihempaskan begitu saja kedalam api neraka yang paling dalam.

.

.

Akhirnya tuntas juga .

Nih fic ku yg pertama di fandom Meganebu. fandom yang jarang.

aku mengeditnya karena ada sebuah kesalahan. huft

Yosh! Review ya!

Bye Bye


End file.
